Mr Gold's Hypnotic Magic (Lemon)
by MissAgathaBlack
Summary: This is an explicit lemon about Mr. Gold and his trusting wife, Belle.


Part 1: Temptation

Mr. Gold sat alone in his marital home, fretting. His wife, Belle, was a two-sided coin in his account. On one side, she brought purpose, joy, and comfort to his life. On the other side, she burdened him with vulnerability. Never does a man worry as much as when he has something to lose.

Wistfully, he recalled the freedom he'd enjoyed when his most beloved was worlds away. There was no one around to impress in those days. If he wanted something, he'd take it. If he was angry, he'd lash out. If he was tired, he'd brood in privacy with no loved ones scratching at the door, mewling for reassurance. For Gold, the constant intimacy of a face-to-face relationship was exhausting. Yet how he craved it!

Two rooms over, the door chime pealed. "She's home already?" Gold groused. A crashing sound turned his annoyance into alarm. He grabbed his cane and rushed to investigate.

Gold found his wife face down in the entryway. Ice crystals crept along the floor around her like a helter-skelter halo. "Belle!" Gold cried. The cane fell to the floor as he gathered her into his arms. She was cold to the touch. He turned her face toward his and was frightened by its blue pallor.

"Rumple," she said weakly, and a puff or white breath escaped her lips.

"What's happened?" His mind was racing in a thousand directions, and nowhere. Even the most powerful magic can be stalled by panic.

"A curse," she whispered. "I can feel it closing in on me. I needed to see you, before..."

"You're going to be fine," Gold said, his composure regained. He'd seen this magic before. He lifted Belle effortlessly from the floor and strode to the living room, frost crackling beneath his feet. The cane was left behind, unneeded.

Gold set Belle down on an antique loveseat before the fireplace. At a whispered word, the logs burst into orange flame. He knelt beside her.

"I'm going to work hypnotic magic on you, Belle, and that requires you to trust me. I believe that you will be healed, and I need you to believe in me. You believe in me, don't you Belle?"

"Always." Her voice was like the scrape of dead leaves over cold ground. Her eyes were full of such sincerity, they nearly brought him to tears. He held her small, cold hands in his, and he began the enchantment.

"Focus on the sound of my voice, and forget everything else. You're safe with me. You don't need to worry. Now take a deep breath in. Take your worries and your fears and focus them into that breath. Now breathe out. Let go of all the stress and tension in your body, and just relax."

Blue lips parted, and a plume of icy air appeared. Wrinkles smoothed, and the tension eased from Belle's face. Gold smiled.

"That's very good," he crooned. "You feel so good as you slowly breathe in, and out. With each breath out, your eyelids grow heavier. It's okay to shut them. You know that you will open them again on a happy, bright world, but right now, you don't want to. You want to drift. You want to follow my voice all the way down. Let go of every single thought, and just relax."

Belle's eye's fluttered closed. Traces of Gold's magic flared crimson among her lashes, then vanished.

"There is nothing else but my voice. My voice will guide you. My words are your thoughts, and they become the truth. You can always feel safe with my voice.

"Now, on your skin, the cold starts to abate. You feel the warmth of the fire on your face, and the warmth of my breath on your hands. Deep in your stomach, a hot feeling rises to meet it. A wave of warm pleasure pulses from your stomach and spreads all through your body, all the way to your fingers and toes."

Pink began to creep into Belle's cheeks, and Gold could feel her hands warming in his. His voice caught in relief.

"That's very good. Breathe in the warmth of the fire. Another wave of warmth fills your body. You feel so cozy. Now breathe out the last of the cold."

Gold watched Belle's chest rising and falling peacefully. Her low-cut dress revealed beads of sweat forming between her breasts. The perfect curves of her body draped along the loveseat, totally unwary, the picture of innocence. He was suddenly struck by how helpless she was, and temptation quickened within his heart.

"She is completely under my control," Gold thought. "If I could keep her like this, life would be so easy. We could be happy, and she could be safe, and I could do the necessary things without her interference." He licked his lips, eyes darting unconsciously to the door.

"The cold is gone," he said. "There is nothing left but the warmth, the pleasure, and my voice. It feels so good to drift in this trance, letting everything go. You feel so happy, and so blank.

"Now in a moment, I'm going to count down from ten, all the way down to one. And when I reach one, you'll be in a place, where there's only my voice. You'll be so deep in this trance, that it'll be too much of a bother to remember what happens. You will be so relaxed, that you'll simply let everything flow in, and you will simply obey. It will feel so good to let go. Everything will just happen, and it will feel so good. You can forget to remember, and remember to forget. Now just relax, as you drift all the way down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… 1."

Gold paused for a moment of self-reflection. Was he really going to manipulate the woman he loved? Was re really going to abuse the trust she'd placed in him? "Yes," he decided gleefully. Here, with no one watching him, his mischievous side could run free. There was something too tantalizing about dominating this exquisite woman. He couldn't resist. He suppressed a giggle.

"Welcome to the chapel." He said. His speech was slipping into old patterns. "From now on, whenever I say, 'go to the chapel,' you will return to this relaxed, pliant state of mind. Even after you awaken, these words will have power over you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Belle.

"It feels so good to be obedient," said Gold.

"Yes," said Belle. Her lips curved into a dreamy smile.

'You've done very well. It's time for a reward. For the rest of your time in the chapel, whenever I snap my fingers, a jolt of pleasure will shoot through your body. " Gold snapped his fingers. "Like that."

Belle's mouth popped open in a gasp.

"Now relax. It feels so good to relax in the chapel. You are anticipating the next time I snap my fingers. This time, the pleasure won't go away. It will build on itself each time I snap my fingers, becoming more and more intense. " He snapped his fingers three times. Belle moaned. "Pleasure is humming through your body. You really want me to snap my fingers again, don't you?" Belle murmured something inarticulate. "Say please," Gold commanded.

"Please," she echoed. Gold snapped his fingers twice more. His wife writhed on the loveseat, uninhibited and unabashed.

"I'm going to tell you a secret word. And when you hear this word, you are going to orgasm. You really want to hear this word. Your body is hot. Pleasure is building up inside you, the pressure is peaking." He snapped his fingers again, and she cried out. "You need release. Now, do you want to hear the secret word?"

"Yes, please!" she begged, raw desperation in her voice.

"When you hear this word, the most intense orgasm will pulse through your body. You will feel so good. The secret word is… Minoan."

Belle cried out. Her skin flushed and her breath came in little gasps. Gold drank in the gorgeous sight, and his feeling was pure avarice "This is mine," he thought. "This woman is mine completely."

"As the pleasure fades, you begin to drift upwards, out of the chapel. You leave behind your memories of this time, but two things cling to you. The power of the command, 'Go the the chapel,' and the power of the secret word. When you awaken, you will remember nothing of this time, but you will still be under this spell.

"Now I will count backwards from five to one, and when I reach one, you will awaken. You will feel refreshed, happy, and warm. 5, feeling so relaxed, 4, smelling the smoke in the air, 3, hearing the sounds in the room, 2 wanting to stretch, and 1."

Belle stretched and opened her eyes. She rolled languidly to her side and looked up at her husband.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, voice betraying no hint of recent mischief.

Belle suddenly remembered the cold curse and bolted upright. She patted her face and arms, marveling at the warmth. "You did it!" she cried, embracing him.

Gold breathed in the rich scent of her hair and smiled a secret smile. He was planning to enjoy himself.

…

Part 2: Taking out his Frustration

Belle stood at the counter of Gold's shop, polishing an antique watch. She pondered the problem she'd been having lately: missing time. Little spurts of time here and there would go missing. Sometimes she'd find herself in a place and not remember how she got there. Stranger still was the feeling that it all wasn't very important. Even as she pondered the problem, the thought was slippery, difficult to keep in focus for long.

Mr. Gold stormed in, slamming the door behind him. Belle flinched in spite of herself. She trusted Gold completely, but the sound of his temper was frightening all the same. It had been another bad day, then.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" she asked, ready to comfort him. Gold yanked down the blinds with his cane, first one, then the other. He shouted a word, a word that Belle couldn't quite make out.

Suddenly, her knees went week, and she doubled over in pleasure. "Wh-what?" she stuttered, confused.

Gold repeated himself, and the pleasure came again. Belle leaned over the counter for support, head swimming. Gold circled around her and grabbed her hair, forcing her body against the counter's cool surface. Her feet dangled off the floor, and her rear was unceremoniously presented to im. "Rumple!" she protested. He pressed his body into hers and hissed in her ear. The orgasm hit her like a crashing wave, and suddenly she didn't care. The violence and the indignity didn't matter. She was hot and wet and full of need. She gripped the edges of the counter, holding herself up. Gold ripped her shorts to her knees, exposing her. Strong hands caressed her thighs, and her legs writhed. High heels fell to the floor. "Yes," she murmured.

Her husband slid into her. She throbbed around him, groaning her appreciation. He began to thrust into her roughly, grunting. Pain flared in her knee as it banged against the wood, but pleasure completely outranked pain in her mind. Gold's body repeatedly hammered hers into the hard surface, and she could do nothing but cling. Her legs had no purchase. The counter shook and items clattered to the floor. The cash register popped open. Another orgasm took her, and she lost her strength to hold on. Suddenly, he was supporting her, lifting her, and they were on the floor. The look in his eyes was wild as he took her again. He was beautiful. Belle grabbed at his sweat-sodden hair, exalting. At that moment, Gold seemed to finish inside of her. He slumped, resting atop her body. They lay together for a moment, gasping.

Soon, questions were forming on Belle's lips.

"Go to the chapel," Gold commanded.

The questions fled. Belle lay in the afterglow of their encounter, drained of all thought, completely passive. She smiled vacantly. Her eyes did not track her husband as he disentangled himself from her.

"Go upstairs and wash yourself. Put on your clothes. When you are finished, stand at the counter as you were before. I will enter through the shop door, and your trance will end. You will not remember anything that happened when I first came to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Belle.

She found herself standing at the counter when the door chime rang. Mr. Gold walked through the door, a smile on his face. "Hello my darling," he said jovially.

Belle reflexively mirrored his smile. It had been a good day, then. She tried to pick up the train of thought that she felt had been interrupted, but could not find it. She looked down at her hands. She was polishing an antique watch. The watch's glass dome was cracked in two.


End file.
